Annoyance
by NinetailedPanther
Summary: Darren Shan is always finding new ways to annoy Larten, slight yaoi :3 R&R plz!


I am on SUCH a DS/CDF kick *faints* anyway, I wanted to listen to 'Replay' and I thought about Larten getting a song stuck in his head, his cute little assistant being the cause of course ^_^ then my mind said "HEH HEH a fruity song, yes, yes, of course a fruity song"

I had to pick one that wasn't related to anime and/or that's in Japanese, so I picked Fast Food then I was reminded of that 'I think of you and lick my lips, you've got the taste I can't resist' line and was like "hell yeah!"

And this happened

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Darren Shan, and the song belongs to Fast Food Rockers lulz

Enjoy!

-----

It was a nice day in Cirque Du Freak… well considering I was running for dear life it was not in my interest. Why was I running? Wellllll that's a funny story for some other time, but right now I am running, running like hell. I zoomed into the tent me and Evra shared

"help!" I yelled hiding behind the snake-boy, catching him by surprise

"What the…? Darren?" he looked at me with confused eyes "err, yes?"

"nothing" I said quietly as I ducked down lightly "just, hanging out" I mumbled peeking over his shoulder. Which, as I supposed, didn't sell to Evra. I sighed as I came out of my hiding place "well I think I got Mr. Crepsley really po'd"

Evra sighed at me "what did you………" Evra's question went unfinished as a flash of red and orange flew right by, straight toward me. There was a snarl as large powerful hands pinned me roughly to the ground, angry eyes glaring down at me, as if trying to bore a hold into my brain.

"DARREN!!" Mr. Crepsley's voice came sharp… and pissed

"Mr. Crepsley!" I exclaimed trying to sound surprised by his 'visit' "what brings you here this wonderful evening?" I laughed nervously

"You got that goddamned song stuck in my fucking head!!" he hissed. I winced, Mr. Crepsley barely ever cursed, especially not in front or at me

"what song?" Evra finally chipped in curiously, he was watching us from afar, afraid that once Mr. Crepsley ripped my head off he'd go after him too?

I smiled at Evra's question "This song: OOOOOOOOHH …" a hand clamped over my mouth

"Don't. You. Dare." The vampire seethed, "or I swear on all the vampire prince's heads that mouth of yours wont ever sing again" I gave a muffled reply into his hand, something along the lines of 'Alright, alright I won't'. Calming down, Mr. Crepsley backed off, he ran a hand through his patch of orange hair.

"Darren, meet me in my van, you have lessons tonight" he huffed as he stood brushing himself off he walked off. I sat up and giggled lightly, he's so cute when he gets huffy. Standing I gave Evra that 'I'll tell you tomorrow' look before rushing out after my mentor. He made no sign of recognizing my being there, other than a small glance

I gave a small smirk of mischief "awww Larten, you don't like my song?'

"no"

"what's wrong with it" I tried to sound as pouty as I could possible muster. His red cloak made a graceful swish, his face only centimeters away from mine in a mere second

"because" he growled "it is a vile, annoying song of the common grease humans shovel down their throats everyday"

"yes Larten it's called fast food" the Vampire scoffed at me as he turned and trudged toward his van again as I chuckled lightly, smiling I couldn't resist

"oh pizza hut! Oh pizza hut, Kentucky-fried chicken and a pizza hut! McDonalds! McDonalds! Kentucky-fried chicken and a pizza hut!" you could practically see the vein pop on Larten Crepsley's forehead as I continued to sing

"Darren" I should be worried, he used 'that tone'. Incase you're wondering.. That Tone is the 'you better watch your ass Shan' tone but Larten isn't the only one who uses or used That Tone, my parents used to when they were angry with me, or my friends would mostly as a joke, either way, every time someone uses The Tone it means something bad is going to happen if I don't stop whatever it is I'm doing. But of course… I'm daring Darren, and I continue to sing

"I think of you and lick my lips, you've got the taste I can't resist, can't resmmmmm" my song was cut off by a warm set of lips pressing against my own. He held me there for a moment before pulling back and scowling at me

"shut up Darren" he whispered before taking my lips in another kiss, this time I pushed back with equal force. Larten pulled away and gave a sly smirk

"Shall we start your lesson?" he asked looking into my eyes. Well what do you know! We were at Mr. Crepsley's van! Smiling I nodded at Larten and followed him inside, all the while he was humming a familiar tune, hopefully… he wouldn't realize it was all my fault

--

Suure, a lesson *wink**wink*


End file.
